This invention relates to non-invasive blood pressure monitoring devices, systems, and methods and more particularly to systems, methods, and devices for volumetrically constraining blood pressure cuffs. Non-invasive blood pressure (“NIBP”) monitors typically require periodic testing to validate whether they are operating correctly. This requirement may be met by using a simulator to generate pressure signals that approximate those created by a patient's arm in surface contact with a blood pressure cuff. In some applications of a simulator to an NIBP, the cuff may wrap on itself, which may result in a larger than ideal volume. The accuracy of the pressure pulse simulation is enhanced if the cuff volume is constrained to approximately match the volume it would otherwise displace if applied to an actual patient's arm. One attempt at constraining the expansion of the cuff in a simulated condition has the cuff wrapped around a rigid article often termed a mandrel and having a diameter of the average or typical patient's arm. When a mandrel is used to simulate the geometry of the average or typical patient's arm, the cuff is wrapped around the mandrel such that a surface of the cuff contacts the mandrel in the same manner as it would a patient's arm.